Mort
by starck29
Summary: La mort, omniprésente dans notre monde mais sans cesse repoussée. Elle est un phénomène naturel mais craint, l'homme fait tout pour l'éviter et la contourner. Et si ... c'était elle le moteur de toute l'Histoire ? L'on nous apprend à l'école que l'Histoire se construit grâce à la vie de grands personnages, mais l'Histoire est surtour une histoire de mort. Sarajevo, Charles IV, ...
1. La noyade

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic/recueil d'OS suivis, écrite en co-écriture avec bev28. La taille des OSs/chapitres sera variable, allant de 500 à je crois 1 500 mots. Attention, cette histoire n'est **PAS** pour les âmes **SENSIBLES**, chaque chapitre/OS racontant la mort d'un personnage. Oui c'est comme ça que notre histoire avancera, à coups de morts, je vous promet ce sera aussi joyeux que Game of Thrones ou le tombeau des lucioles. J'espère que ce nouveau projet vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review et bonne lecture !_

**La noyade **

Les quatre candidats étaient alignés, prêts à plonger. Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter. Ils avaient tous les quatre quelque chose à aller chercher au fond du lac, et une heure pour le faire. La sorcière française était inquiète, cette eau noire et mouvante abritait une personne qu'elle chérissait. Fleur se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être, elle n'était proche de personne à Poudlard, on pourrait même dire qu'elle n'était proche de personne en générale. Soudain le coup de baguette éclairait le ciel donnant le coup d'envoi à la deuxième tâche du Tournois des troi Sorciers.

Rapidement, Fleur se lança le sort de Têtenbulle et plongea. L'eau était froide, si froide qu'elle pétrifiait les muscles et gelait le os. Éclairée par un _lumos_,la française commença à descendre dans les profondeurs abyssales du Lac Noir. Malgré le sort de respiration Fleur avait le souffle court, elle sursauta quand une algue devant elle bougea. Elle tourna sur elle-même, paniquée à la recherche de l'origine du mouvement. Son cœur battit à la chamade quand deux tentacules d'un strangulot attrapèrent sa cheville et commencèrent à la tirer vers le fond. La française se débattit de son mieux et réussit après plusieurs minutes de lutte à se dégager de la bête visqueuse. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver face à une créature qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru croisée en Écosse : un kappa. Un démon des eaux japonais. Il avait l'apparence d'un singe avec des écailles et, si elle se souvenait bien de ces cours, il crachait de l'eau. Deux autres créatures s'approchèrent, elle était encerclée. Fleur sentait la peur s'insinuer sous sa peau, elle ne connaissait pas bien ces créatures étrangères et elle était en minorité. Les kappas, créature pour le moins intelligente, savaient user de stratégies lors de combats. Aussi ils se déplacèrent d'un mouvement simultané qui la déstabilisa. Un cri se perdit dans l'eau noire quand l'un de ses singes écaillés lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Un autre attaqua ses jambes et le dernier visa la main qui tenait sa baguette. Fleur, face à la douleur, sentait sa magie irradier dans ses veines. Elle se débattit comme une furie lançant des sorts offensifs en saccade. Un relâchement de son poignet lui indiqua qu'elle en avait neutralisé un. Cela lui donna un regain d'espoir, vite enrayé par le kappa qui l'avait mordu. Ce dernier venait d'un coup de dent de rompre le tendon de sa main dominante. Fleur vit avec horreur sa baguette couler doucement au fond de l'eau et disparaître, tandis que du sang coulait de sa plaie La sorcière commença à craindre pour sa vie, les kappas avaient le dessus et elle n'étaient plus armée pour se défendre. Pendant une brève seconde elle observa le seul point de lumière dans cette vaste obscurité. Elle vit dans des ruines, quatre silhouette attachées à des cordes et gardée par des selkies. Avec horreur, Fleur reconnu sa sœur cadette, Gabrielle, parmi les quatre personnes attachées. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal, un kappa en profita pour rompre la bulle de son sortilège de respiration. Fleur sentit immédiatement ces poumons se remplir d'eau, ses membres s'immobilisèrent et elle commença à couler. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa sœur avant que les eaux noires du Lac ne deviennent sa dernière demeure.

-oOo-

Gabrielle fixait avec anxiété la surface du lac. L'angoisse montait en elle petit à petit depuis que les champions avaient plongé. Elle était trempée et pleine d'inquiétude. Harry Potter, le héros de Poudlard, l'avait sortie des eaux sombres en même temps que son otage à lui. Et maintenant, l'assemblée retenait son souffle. Fleur avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard sur le temps imparti. Gabrielle sentait dans son cœur que quelque chose clochait, elle voyait les organisateurs commencer à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose de grave ? Elle ne pouvait pas … c'était impossible. Pas elle, pas Fleur ! Son angoisse augmenta, si cela était encore possible, quand elle vit Dumbledore échanger avec un être de l'eau. Ce dernier s'était rapproché du ponton, son langage criard lui vrillait les tympans. Soudain le directeur de Poudlard blanchit et là Gabrielle sut, elle était intimement convaincue que quelque chose était arrivée. L'être de l'eau plongea. Le silence se fit pesant dans les tribunes, comme si chacun des sorciers présents avaient une sombre intuition. Après quelques minute, la surface du lac fut de nouveau rompue. L'être de l'eau apparu avec un corps humain dans ses bras, un corps à la chevelure blonde : Fleur Delacour.

Tombant à genou, Gabrielle hurla.


	2. Roméo et Juliette

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic/recueil d'OS suivis, écrite en co-écriture avec bev28. L'écriture du deuxième chapitre est uniquement de moi, étant malheureusement sans nouvelle de bev depuis un moment, mais les idées étaient de nous, on avait préparé le chapitre à l'avance. Et ce sera peut-être, mais je ne l'espère pas, la même chose pour le chapitre 5. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

**Roméo et Juliette **

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps désormais, commença le fantôme, à l'époque où j'étais encore jeune et vivant. J'ai été élève entre ces murs moi aussi, tout comme toi. Et j'étais amoureux d'une jeune et ravissante camarade de classe, mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Elle s'appelait Helena. Elle était mon amie, mais je n'ai jamais sût passer au-delà de ma timidité. Mais, mon amie avait un problème, il me semble que vous appelez cela un complexe d'infériorité maternel. Un jour, elle a prit le diadème de sa mère. Et, le professeur Serdaigle, mourante, m'enjoigna à aller la retrouver et à la ramener auprès d'elle avant la fin. Et c'est ce que je fis. Elle s'était enfuie quelque part dans l'empire byzantin (NDA : pour rappel au Moyen-Âge les Balkans étaient byzantines) et il me fallut du temps pour la retrouver, beaucoup de temps. Mais je finit par y arriver. Elle n'avait plus le diadème qu'elle avait volé à sa mère en partant, mais je n'en avais cure. Je lui demandais de revenir, mais elle refusa. En désespoir de cause, je lui avouais mon amour et elle le refusa. Et alors de rage, je la poignarda avant de me donner la mort. Et nous sommes revenus hanter ces lieux, indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Mais, mon cœur lui, souffre toujours.

Le lion était interloqué par le récit. Ces camarades de classe lui avaient tous décrit le fantôme de la maison Serpentard comme un être froid et austère. Il était selon eux d'une colère et d'une fureur implacable, s'attaquant à quiconque osait déranger sa tranquillité. Les Poufsouffles disaient exactement la même chose, en plus d'être totalement terrorisés, encore plus qu'avec Rogue. Mais il était humain, comme chacun d'eux, Collin s'en rendait compte désormais. Peut-être que le fantôme pourrait l'aider avec son propre cœur.

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, avoua-t-il, et … je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Le baron le regarda, surpris. Venir lui demander des conseils en matière d'amour à lui n'était pas franchement conseillé.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour t'aider, Colin.

\- Mais votre histoire est similaire à la mienne, monsieur le Baron. S'il vous plaît.

\- Avoue-lui ton amour, et si tu te rend compte que ça n'aboutira à rien, mais y un terme … définitivement.

Le fantôme espérait avoir été de bon conseil, et voyant le lion repartir, il jugea que oui. Tout ce passera bien, se dit-il, ils ne reproduiront pas la même erreur que nous.

\- Helena, murmura-t-il


	3. Les dangers de l'amour

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre de ce recueil, qui est de mémoire le premier que l'on a écrit avec bev. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

**Les dangers de l'amour**

C'était durant cette soirée-là qu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois, Cormac McLaggen et Daphnée Greengrass. La fête de Slughorn s'éternisait, le voir faire des ronds de jambe à Potter ennuyait grandement la glaciale Sang-Pur. Elle voyait Granger essayer d'esquiver par tous les moyens possibles Cormac, son cavalier. Elle alla même jusqu'à se cacher derrière des rideaux. De son côté, le Gryffondor ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi elle jouait. Cela arracha un mince sourire à celle qui était surnommée la ''Reine de glace'' par ces camarades. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas voir qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à se débarrasser de lui. C'était l'une des rares fois que cette Miss-je-sais-tout avait un cavalier un peu près correct, elle ne savourait même pas sa soirée. Daphnée regarda avec un discret coup d'œil son propre cavalier, un Serpentard insipide qui l'avait ignorée au profit des petits fours. Être préférée à des amuses-gueules aurait put la vexer si elle n'en avait pas pris l'habitude auprès de certains de ses condisciples. Sous ses yeux, Cormac comprit enfin le manège de sa cavalière et par dépit alla s'assoir dans sur une des chaises vacantes, non loin d'elle. Il la regarda à peine, probablement un peu vexé d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte après avoir été invité, qui plus est ! Soudain Severus Rogue interpella Drago Malefoy qui s'était invité à la fête, tous se levèrent, surpris. Le mouvement de foule fit se rapprocher Cormac de Daphnée. Une fois le calme revenu, tous reprirent leur soirée, les deux sorciers étaient alors assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Abandonné ? demanda Daphnée à son voisin

Ce dernier serra un instant les dents pensant à une moquerie de la Serpentarde.

À l'évidence !

Moi aussi, marmonna la blonde, délaissée pour des amuses-bouches. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse

Granger m'a invité pour rendre jaloux Ronald Weasley et je suis tombé dans le panneau.

La si angélique et prude Miss-je-sais-tout est donc capable de monter un coup pareil ? en rigola presque Daphnée

Apparement, même si ses goûts amoureux entachent sa célèbre intelligence.

Un Weasley, qui plus est celui-ci, c'est bien indigne de son talent.

Me voilà donc dindon de cette farce, soupira Cormac.

Ton abandon a au moins le mérite de s'expliquer, pour ma part, je n'égale pas l'attrait du banquet, apparemment. C'est insultant!

Et qui a donc osé préféré son estomac à cette gracieuse beauté ?

Un aveugle, probablement. Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire du charme McLaggen ?

Et si c'était le cas, quelle serait ta réaction ?

Un sortilège entre les deux yeux, de quoi t'humilier encore plus. J'ai tout vu concernant ton ''petit'' accident avec le professeur Rogue.

Cormac rougit légèrement à cette révélation. Néanmoins il répondit sur un ton léger.

Tu me fends le coeur, moi qui espérait une réponse plus favorable.

On ne fait pas la cour à une Serpentarde sans être prêt à en payer le prix McLaggen.

Peut-être que le prix en vaut la chandelle, tu ne crois pas Greengrass ?

Seul un courageux Gryffondor est assez téméraire pour essayer, ou bien est-ce de la folie peut-être ?

-oOo-

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette fameuse soirée de Noël. Cormac et Daphnée s'étaient revus quelques fois, apprenant petit à petit à se connaître et à s'apprécier. C'était une bien étrange amitié que celle entre un lion et un serpent, entre un géant rouge et une reine de glace. Daphnée appréciait ses échanges piquant avec Cormac, elle n'était pas traitée comme une jouvencelle en détresse ni comme l'Héritière d'une des plus grandes famille Sang-Pur. Avec McLaggen, elle était juste Daphnée. La sorcière sentait ses sentiments évoluer envers le Gryffondor, elle voulait que cette amitié évolue. Ce soir-là, elle avait rendez-vous avec Cormac dans la salle sur demande, c'est la première fois qu'ils se verraient après le couvre-feu. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas croiser Rusard ou son directeur de maison, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse prendre pour une amitié avec un lion. . Elle fit trois l'aller-retour dans le couloir du septième étage et une grande porte apparue. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un salon, composé d'un canapé et de plusieurs fauteuils. Cormac y était installé le nez plongé dans un livre de cours, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques semaines des ASPICS après tout. Il releva la tête et eut un grand sourire en la voyant, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas comme Malefoy, Goyle ou Parkinson, à prôner la suprématie du sang-pur et des mangemorts. Elle était prisonnière de ce monde, ne parvenant pas à y trouver sa place et refusant de servire de cadeau à une riche famille pour que son père puisse négocier une alliance.

La blonde aimait également le Gryffondor, il ne faisait pas parti des Gryffondors anti-Serpentards comme Weasley et Finnigan, enfin … Ginevra et Ronald Weasley. Les jumeaux étaient différents, ils considéraient les élèves, tous les élèves comme des victimes potentielles de blagues et mauvais tours, ou de potentiels associés provisoires en fonction des cas, sans se préoccuper des Maisons. La Serpentarde s'installa dans un fauteuil, à côté de son ami.

Ta journée c'est bien passée ? demanda alors Daphnée

Si j'entends encore une fois le mot ASPIC, je vais faire une overdose, et toi?

Longue, deux heures d'histoire de la magie, s'il ne fallait pas mon ASPIC de cette matière l'année prochaine, jamais je ne l'aurais gardée.

Pourquoi te le faut-il ?

Je veux faire des études supérieures en Histoire de la Magie. Avoir une vision globale de notre Histoire et pas juste ce que les victorieux veulent nous faire croire et toi, après cette année, tu veux faire quoi ?

De la politique Daphnée, je veux essayer de faire avancer le monde sorcier. Faire que les mentalités évoluent et nous ouvrir sur d'autre sociétés, d'autres cultures !

De bien belles idées, mais as-tu les moyens de les réaliser ?

Ma famille a quelques soutiens et en grimpant un à un les échelons. Changer les choses petits à petits, avec délicatesse pour que les changements soient plus facilement acceptés.

Avec délicatesse ? Un gryffondor qui me parle de délicatesse ? Il va se passer quoi ensuite ? Tu vas m'annoncer que Malefoy et Granger couchent ensemble ?

Je me permettrai pas de rompre ainsi leur secret, ria Cormac. Un couple Gryffondor/Serpentard te semble-t-il si improbable ?

Non, certaines vipères sont prêtes à ouvrir les cuisses très rapidement en échange de certaines choses. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois que certains de tes camarades ont couché avec certaines filles que je connais. Mais Granger et Malefoy, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est véridique ?

Ah, qui peut savoir ? Je ne pense pas, je ne suis ni le confident de Malefoy ni de Granger. Mais je te ne parlais pas de coucherie mais de couple, un vrai, pas que le sexe, tu pense cela possible entre un lion et un serpent ?

Ça le pourrait oui, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Cormac plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux cyan de Daphnée. Il inspira un grand coup et dit.

Parce que je tombe amoureux de toi

Daphnée écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Une émotion inconnue s'empara d'elle. Elle voyait l'espoir dans les yeux de Cormac. Elle aussi dans le secret de sa chambre de préfète, elle s'était imaginée dans les bras de Cormac.

Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle

-oOo-

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était durant le prétendu club de duel organisé par Lockhart, en première année. Sa magnifique chevelure blonde l'avait immédiatement subjugué, elle avait tellement de grâce lorsqu'elle avait mis Parkinson au tapis d'un seul sort. Pourtant, la sorcière brune était très douée. Tout de suite, il avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle, et cela n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure des années : lorsqu'elle avait terrassé l'épouvantard, lors du bal de Noël, … Et ce qu'il avait développé le rongeait de l'intérieur, et un jour, cela pourrait bien le pousser à commettre l'irréparable.

Chacune de ses pensées lui étaient dédiées : allait-elle bien ? L'aimait-elle ? Le regardait-elle ? Chaque instant le rapprochait d'elle, il savait qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient destinés l'un pour l'autre.

-oOo-

Cela faisait tellement mal, son coeur, comprimé dans sa poitrine l'oppressait, ses yeux noyés de larmes le brûlaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi cette trahison ? Là, cachés des regards, son obsession était dans les bras d'un autre ! Un autre homme ! Et qui plus est Cormac ! Un … un éruptif ! Elle méritait mieux que ça, elle le méritait lui. Elle osait se fourvoyer avec un joueur de Quidditch, un idiot de première catégorie, alors que lui pourrait tout lui donner sur un plateau, un mot d'elle et le monde lui appartiendrait.

La rage prit peu à peu place dans son coeur, des images immondes d'elle et lui se formaient dans son esprits. Ils les visualisaient ensemble, intimes, et cela lui fit perdre le contrôle. Avant de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait, il partit en courant se réfugier dans son dortoir.

-oOo-

Daphnée était enfin heureuse, la vie lui souriait. Elle avait un homme dans sa vie et réussit son dernier examen : l'Histoire de la Magie. Son père acceptait même qu'elle fréquente Cormac, un sang-mêlé. Sa famille était certes influente, mais ils ne faisaient pas partis de l'aristocratie pour autant.

La blonde se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande, le lieu de ces rendez-vous avec Cormac, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna : Colin Crivey si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, un Gryffondor de la même année que Numéro 7 et Loufoca. Le regard fou qui la transperça lui tordit l'estomac. Mal à l'aise, Daphnée commença à accélérer le pas en direction du septième étage. Le garçon la suivit, accélérant en même temps qu'elle. La reine des glaces ne le connaissait quasiment pas, elle se souvenait de lui uniquement parce qu'il harcelait Potter pour le prendre en photo, alors pourquoi la suivait-il ? La peur l'étreignait, Daphnée se sentait paniquer, dans l'action, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait et se retrouva un couloir fermé, devant la porte d'une salle de cours désespérément close.. Colin se rapprocha d'elle, dos au mur elle se sentait si démunie. Elle prit sa baguette mais la terreur faisait trembler ses mains et son seul échappatoir tomba dans un bruit mat au sol. Un sourire dément s'épanouit sur le visage du Gryffondor. La sorcière blonde le vit approcher ces mains de son cou, elle se débattit, essaya de le pousser, mais rien à faire, le garçon avait plus de force qu'elle. Elle sentit la peau chaude de ses mains sur son cou puis soudain l'air se fit rare dans ses poumons, des tâches blanches troublaient sa vision. Dans un dernier hoquet de lucidité avant la mort, elle se demanda : Pourquoi ?


	4. L'exécution

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre sur Colin. Après son histoire sera normalement finie, sauf si on a de nouvelles idées avec bev lorsqu'elle reviendra. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**L'exécution **

Le directeur du département de la justice magique, Corban Yaxley, se leva. Il toussota plusieurs fois pour intimer à la foule, tout particulièrement aux journalistes, de se taire.

\- Colin Crivey, commença-t-il avec sa voix grave, pour le meurtre de Daphnée Greengrass, vous êtes condamné à la peine capital. Vous serez reconduit à Azkaban en l'attente de votre exécution, que Magia est pitié de votre âme.

Colin était tellement pris dans son délire de trahison de Daphnée que la réalité lui échappait. Le jeune sorcier ne se rendait pas compte qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Passif, il se laissa conduire en dehors du ministère par deux Aurors. Ils prirent un portoloin spécial pour atterrir dans la cour d'Azkaban. C'était une immense bâtisse noir et lugubre. Les cris des condamnés perçait le silence de l'île. Colin frissonna dans la froideur ambiante. Son esprit commençait à percevoir son triste avenir. Les deux aurors le poussèrent et, au moment de passer la porte, l'un des deux lui dit : "Grave bien ces instants dans ta mémoire, tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour."

Ils le firent entrer et le conduisirent dans une petite cellule qui n'était pourvu que d'un lit, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un lit, humide et d'un seau pour ces besoins. Ils l'y enfermèrent, il resterait là jusqu'à son exécution. Il pouvait déjà sentir le froid et la peur s'insinuer dans sa chair.

-oOo-

Monsieur et Madame Crivey étaient complètement abattus. Leur fils aîné venait d'être condamnés à mort pour le meurtre de l'une de ses camarades. Que lui était-il arrivé, comment avait-il pu commettre un tel geste ? Les deux parents étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient mal fait quelque chose dans son éducation, que c'était de leur faute. Margaret Crivey pleurait sur son enfant bientôt perdu, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'assister à l'exécution, seul son époux, Philip, irait.

Lorsque le directeur de la justice magique avait annoncé la sentence, dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, ils avaient fondus en larmes. Aucun parent ne devrait assister à la mort de son enfant, encore moins aussi jeune. Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, toute la vie.

-oOo-

La cellule voisine de celle de Colin était occupée par Lucius Malefoy, incarcéré et condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour appartenance aux mangemorts. Il avait été capturé par les aurors devant l'arche de la mort, dans le département des mystères. Le blond avait entendu des bruits de couloirs, sur les raisons de l'incarcération de son voisin de cellule. Il aurait étranglé la fille aînée Greengrass, la sœur de celle qui est fiancée à Drago. Enfin, était serait un terme probablement plus exact, ces fiançailles n'avaient pas dû tenir après son incarcération, en tout cas le supposait-il.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, il vit le garçon dépérir sur place. Il ne mangeait presque rien et maigrissait à vue d'œil. Il ne dormait quasiment pas non plus, le manque de sommeil creusait des cernes de plus en plus grosses sous ses yeux. Aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, seul des cris déchirants s'en échappait, lors de ses cauchemars.

-oOo-

Le jour de l'exécution arriva, deux Aurors vinrent chercher Colin, ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son regard était totalement vide, la folie l'avait même déserté. Il fut emmené dans une pièce moyenne dont un pan de mur était vitrée. Derrière se tenait difficilement son père dont les larmes contenues noyaient son regard. À ces côté, les parents de Daphnée, Lord et Lady Greengrass. D'un abord froid et strict, leur peine était toutefois palpable par un plissement de lèvre et des poings serrés. Les Aurors lièrent les mains du condamné à une chaise fixée au sol et quittèrent la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une main squelettique ouvrit la porte et un Détraqueur entra.

-oOo-

Colin sentit soudain le froid le saisir de l'intérieur. Il connaissait malheureusement cette sensation par cœur. Toutes ses idées noires et ses pires souvenir emplirent son esprit. Plus aucun espoir n'était permis. Il en était venu à souhaiter la mort plutôt que cette lente agonie. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le déplacement du Détraqueur, celui-ci approchant sa tête encapuchonnée de la sienne. La vision d'horreur qu'était le visage de mort de la créature rendit le jeune sorcier catatonique. Puis une sensation de déchirement le saisit, comme si chaque morceau de sa peau lui était arraché à vif. Il sentait que quelque chose de vitale lui échappait. C'est quand, durant une infime seconde, il vit une boule d'énergie argenté sortir de sa bouche, qu'il comprit que son âme lui était arrachée.


End file.
